


Mushroom Pie

by addie71



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-25
Updated: 2011-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FFFC Prompt: First</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mushroom Pie

Wee Sam held his breath as Frodo studied the object on the table in front of him. “Well, it certainly looks good, Sam. That golden brown color is perfect.”

“And it smells delicious, too, my lad,” Bilbo added. “Are you sure you don’t want this for your family’s dinner?” 

Sam, blushing from the attention, shook his head. “Begging your pardon, sir, but I did make two, so you don’t need to fret for them.”

The look on their faces as they bit into Sam’s first mushroom pie gave him all the proof he needed to know it was a success.


End file.
